Science Nerd
Basic Info Science Nerd is a student that roams the halls of Here School, always looking for someone to become a potential test subject in his experiments. Appearance His in-game sprite is a poorly drawn sketch of a stereotypical nerd character holding up two beakers, each filled with brightly colored chemicals. When in front or in near proximity of the Protagonist, Science Nerd will dump these chemicals onto the floor and will linger around that general spot or dash away, depending on the situation. He appears to be a young caucasian boy wearing a white button-up shirt with short sleeves, black slacks, and brown shoes. His shirt has a pocket on the left side of his chest with a pencil tucked into it. Science Kid has a slightly oblong head, with semicircle shaped ears below his brown/black hair, which is spiked-up in the style of a mad scientist. His bulky black-rimmed glasses are the main distinguishing feature of his face, taking up a good portion of it. His glasses also serves as the whites of his eyes, which are actually nothing more than black dots. These clunky bifocals are propped-up by a small triangular nose. Science Nerd often sports a large grin on his face, with a top row of white teeth. These teeth are always present, even if his mouth is closed. Depending on his expression, he can also have black eyebrows above his glasses. Science Kid's body structure is comprised of rectangular shapes, giving him a slightly blocky look overall. In fact, all of the nerd's features consist of rough shapes including circles, triangles, and squares. Mechanics Science Nerd will randomly walk the halls in unspecified directions, sometimes spilling the liquids he's holding along the way. His neutral approach changes immediately once he spots the Protagonist at a certain range, to which he then will dump the chemicals in his hands before either dashing away or lingering around the spot. Once dumped, these chemicals will remain on the floor until a character walks over it, but will also naturally despawn overtime. These chemicals have a wide variety of effects depending on what color they are, and can be interacted with by the Protagonist and all NPCs accept for It's a Bully (Protagonist, Baldi, Playtime, Arts & Crafters, and 1st Prize will go under the effects of the spills while Principal of the Thing and Gotta Sweep will simply remove them if walked over). As stated before, Science Kid can interact with other NPCs, this usually involves being pushed around by either Gotta Sweep or 1st Prize, though. He can however have special interactions with Principal of the Thing or It's a Bully, given the situation. If the nerd spills his chemicals while the Principal is around, there's a chance he can get detention for it, causing him to despawn for a short amount of time. If while randomly roaming he bumps into the Bully, his beakers could get taken away from him, which will cause him to rush around the school for a short period before returning to his neutral state, complete with the beakers back in his hands. Science Nerd can be pushed back if the Protagonist decides to use a BSoda on him, like most other characters. If timed right, you can actually prevent him from spilling on the floor by pushing him away before he even knows you're there. Another tactic you can use to dodge him is by walking into a room before he spots you and waiting for him to wander away. Voice Science Nerd's voice, like with most of the other NPCs in the game, is rather monotone and is distorted by poor audio quality. His in particular features static and various crackling noises, most likely caused by his voice actor moving or fumbling with the microphone while talking. Other audio distortions in his voice include being more high pitched and fast, which all seem to be after-effects. His base voice is almost comically nasally and he seems to be yelling his lines to some extent, almost like a weird combination of Baldi's voice but with Playtime's inflections. Intentional or not, Science Kid also stutters occasionally when he speaks. Quotes "Wanna be apart of my experiment?" - When detecting that the Protagonist is nearby. "Let's try this one out!" - When spilling chemicals. "Interesting!" - Played randomly when chemicals are stepped over. (Neutral) "It works!" - Played randomly when chemicals are stepped over. (Usually with ones with positive effects) "That didn't go as planned..." - Played randomly when chemicals are stepped over. (Usually with ones with negative effects) "Aw no...!" - Played when bullied. "Uh oh..." - Played when he gets detention. "Nothing happened...?" - Played rarely when the chemical spill has no effects. Personality There isn't much known about his personality, based on the few interactions you actually have with him in the game. He seems to be almost always in a chipper, peppy, and happy-go-lucky mood, as shown by his smile and the hinting of excitement in his voice when he sees a potential test subject or when his experiments turn out well. He obviously has a passion for science based on how determined and persistently he works to secure someone to be a part of his tests. He also shows this by how hurt and upset he becomes when one of his experiments fails or when he's barred from doing them. He displays a child-like sense of naivety and innocence, as he seems to be unaware that his experiments can potentially be troublesome and cause negative outcomes towards others. Science Nerd just appears to be doing all of this out of curiosity and the pursuit of knowledge. He doesn't go out of his way to really harm anyone nor does he have any bad intentions. Trivia *Science Nerd is also referred to as Science Kid on occasion. **Both names are technically right, but Science Nerd is used more often as it better describes the character. *Science Nerd is the only character with visible teeth. **His design and mechanics were somewhat heavily based on Playtime's. *Science Nerd originally had a slightly different design, having khaki shorts, knee-high socks, and black shoes. **Another early design also featured him with two buck teeth, freckles, and ginger hair. ***The early design also featured him with green/blue goggles, gloves, and a lab coat. *Science Nerd was meant to have a design feature where his outlines would randomly shake and distort, sort of like Playtime's hair, but it's all over his body. **His voice was also meant to do something similar, using a doppler effect to change his pitch and speed. *It's unintentional, but Science Nerd's design seems to be based off of Balloon Boy from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *Both sport circular heads, triangular noses, a wide smile with square teeth, and similar clothing. **His spiky hair slightly resembles Bart Simpson's or Johnny Test's, which is also unintentional. *The chemical colors he has in his beakers are always blue and green, it doesn't matter what color actually comes out. **Originally though, he was supposed to have these different colored chemicals. *The sprite for the chemical spills are just slightly edited/recolored versions of the BSoda spray. *Science Nerd has many unused mechanics, one includes where he'd actually chase after the Protagonist in order to use them in his experiment. **Another scrapped mechanic involved him giving the Protagonist a random item after participating in this experiment. *He also has a whole slew of unused audio, some of which go along with his scrapped mechanics. **One audio file in particular just has him laughing. It's unknown what this would've been used for. *Science Nerd is a mostly neutral character, his spills can either help or hurt the player depending on how you utilize them. **Getting near him actually ups your chances of getting spills with positive effects, vice-versa if you're far from him. *It's never hinted at or stated in-game, but Science Nerd could very well be the one behind the creation of 1st Prize. **After all, he is a Science Nerd and 1st Prize was created for the school's science fair. *His catchphrase is: "It's for science, I swear." **Even though this is never actually said, it's still his catchphrase. *Hilariously enough, Science Nerd was created as an experiment to see whether or not I could make a decent Baldi's Basics OC that could actually fit/function as an actual character in the game. Gallery Science Nerd.png|Science Nerd's normal appearance. Nerd1.png|Science Nerd as he appears when dumping his chemicals. Sad Nerd.png|Science Nerd as he appears after having his items stolen by It's a Bully or being caught by The Principal of the Thing. Science Nerd Office.png|Science Nerd's picture and description in the Principal's Office. Spills.png|Science Nerd's various chemical spill and their effects. Sock.png|Science Nerd in action. Think.png|A joke image of Science Nerd as a Discord thinking emoji. Science Nerd Plush.png|A Science Nerd plush edit. Science Nerd Art.png|Some fanart of Science Nerd. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Page Of The Month Winner